


A Simple Word

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple word. And yet, when used in a certain manner, in a certain tone, it could be laden with meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Word

"Stay."

By definition, it meant to spend a length time in a place, in a situation, or with a person or group. It was a simple word. A common word. And yet, when used in a certain manner, in a certain tone, it could be laden with meaning.

Both of them stood before the open door. Neither moved. Neither spoke. They regarded one another.

The single uttered word stood in between them. Hanging.

Her eyes sought his. Questioning. _Why?_

"Stay," he repeated quietly, carefully.

His voice was without inflection. His eyes, however, spoke volumes. Stay with me.

She smiled softly and set her bag back on the floor.

And the door slid closed.


End file.
